


Goodbye

by PhantomCookie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCookie/pseuds/PhantomCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl tell each other goodbye before Daryl is set to leave on a supply run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“I’m going to miss you, you know?” Carol said, casually touching the chain link as she sauntered up to him. Daryl blushed. He had known she was approaching, but let her think she had the element of surprise.

He had been checking the perimeter of the prison. Making sure everything was safe, secure, and in order before he left. He was going on a run with Glenn that would last at least 3 days but probably more like 5 if they ran into any trouble or found anything interesting. He had been trying to hurry so he could spend some of the evening with Carol. He wouldn’t admit that to her or even to himself, but that had been what he was doing, and here she was looking at him, tilting her head sideways and giving him a sad smile.

“Won’t be gone long,” Daryl finally responded, but his heart tugged knowing he’d not be seeing her in the evenings at dinner, or in the mornings when she always gave him a fresh smile and extra servings of breakfast. Increasingly, he had been having to go out, and it never got easier missing her, in fact it seemed to get worse. His only solace was trying to soak up as much time with her as he could before he embarked. She was always a little clingy to him when he got back, and he quite liked that also.

“You never came to supper,” Carol pressed.

Daryl could tell she wanted to talk, maybe she thought he was avoiding her which was anything but the truth. The sun was setting, and he was getting angry at the things that were holding him up, but he had to make sure certain things were finalized before he left for so long. He needed her to be safe.

“I will...” Daryl said.

“I brought it to you,” Carol said lifting up a bag.

“Didn’t have to do that,” Daryl mumbled.

“Of course I did,” Carol said, “Come have dinner with me.”

Carol pulled a blanket out and fluffed it out on the ground and then handed a container to Daryl with some utensils. She settled down on the blanket and pulled out a container for herself. She patted the blanket next to her since Daryl was still standing there, staring.

Her action put him into motion and he sat down next to her crossing his legs. She smiled sweetly at him and they both ate quietly. Daryl felt nervous. He was usually pretty comfortable with her but this little picnic seemed vaguely romantic, and it made his words catch in his throat. He couldn’t seem to think of a single thing to say. He was going to miss her truly, and he should tell her that, but it seemed overly sentimental, especially since the run wasn’t even a week.

“You’ve been going out more and more, lately,” Carol said.

Daryl grunted his agreement.

“You’re going with Glenn this time?” she asked.

“Yeah, I like supply runs with him,” Daryl said, happy to have a safe conversation to land on, “He never screws around, just gets the job done so we can get back as soon as possible. He wants to get back to Maggie as much as...” Daryl trailed off and looked away.

Carol raised her eyebrows, “As much as...”

“As much as I want to get back here,” Daryl mumbled, he could feel his ears burning. He had almost told her. He didn’t know why he couldn’t tell her that he liked being around her, that he missed her, but there was something that was stopping him. She’d probably tease him, and he couldn’t bear it. It was too risky, too personal.

“It’s different when you’re away,” Carol admitted, “Everything seems empty. Glenn, too, you’ll both be missed.”

“I was gonna come up to see ya before I left,” Daryl said. Why the hell was he telling her this? “People just kept addin’ stuff to my list, and I was just about to...”

“It’s sweet you thought of me,” Carol said, cutting him off, and running her hand across his. A shiver ran up his arm that he couldn’t explain. He wanted to pull his hand back, but he couldn’t at the same time. The sun was setting quickly, faded past the colorful oranges and reds to a blue grey, and he could see her serene expression perfectly. He didn’t think she felt that same electricity he felt when she touched him, it was just natural to her always hugging everyone. He wasn’t anyone special, and his mind shouldn’t have gone there. He felt depressed thinking about how much she would probably never want to be with him.

She gave him a lot of her time, which he loved, and figured it was more for pity than anything else, or maybe she’d grown fond of him like an old couch – ugly to look at but comfortable and familiar so you keep it around. This is how he viewed their relationship. She was the kind soul who loved everyone, and he was the most sorry soul so she made the most time for him. He devoured any attention from her because he couldn’t help himself. Pity or not it was what he craved.

She looked at him with her eyes that could open his soul, making him feel vulnerable. Sometimes he wished he could let her in, to take off the burden he carried, but he didn’t want to appear weak so he set his chin, “Why are ya starin’ at me?”

“Oh,” Carol said absently, “Just thinking about things.”

Her answer was vague and Daryl scowled. He liked it when she opened up to him without being prodded. He wasn’t going to pry, and when she was quiet like this he felt he was disappointing her in some way by not being an interesting enough companion. Still, anything he wanted to say would be kept bottled up inside. She gathered the dishes and put them back in the bag. They stood up and she carefully folded the blanket & then they stood facing each other. He could see her expression in the pale moonlight and she looked confused.

“How long do you think we’ve known each other, Daryl?” Carol asked.

Daryl was a little surprised by the question. He bit his lip, thinking about it, “Dunno...maybe ‘bout a year.”

“Yeah, that’s how long it’s been,” she answered immediately as if she wasn’t looking for an answer at all, just reassuring something in her own mind, “In that time I feel I know you better than anyone here, but in the same way I feel you are an enigma, too.”

Daryl stood staring at the moonlight sparkling off of her wide eyes. He couldn’t answer, and more importantly didn’t think she wanted him to answer. What can you even say to that? He knew why she felt like she did. There were parts of him that he locked up tight, and parts of him that she could read like they were written on his forehead. Sometimes the way she intuited things about him would leave him unnerved, and awed.

“When you leave on these things, I worry. I am never sure if you will come back. I’m even afraid to say that out loud but it’s the truth,” Carol paused, “Tomorrow you will leave with Glenn, and he will kiss Maggie goodbye. Maggie is very strong, but there are times when Glenn is gone that she gets scared, sometimes irrational fears brought on by a superstition or a bad feeling. Sometimes she just misses him and she cries, and I try to comfort her as best as I can, we all do, but of course none of us never really know what will happen. Maggie thinks her love is a talisman that keeps Glenn safe, and that kiss is a ritual. It helps her get by.”

Daryl listened intently. He knew she was telling him something very important but he didn’t know what, exactly. Glenn was the very same when they were out. He talked about Maggie nonstop, and worried about her, always thinking of what he can do that would make Maggie happy. It didn’t really bother Daryl, too much because it passed the time, and he was sweet, and in love, even if over sentimental.

“Before I forget,” she reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of payer, “Rick wanted me to give his to you. It’s the list for tomorrow.”

Daryl carefully pulled the note from her fingers and tucked it in his shirt pocket, “Meant to ask, you have any special requests?”

“I don’t have a pen on my to write anything down,” Carol said, “It’s fine.”

“Nah, I’ll remember it,” Daryl said.

“Just some sort of chocolate candies if you can,” she said.

Daryl nodded, “’Course, you like Reese’s. I’d look for those anyway, anything else?”

She smiled at him shyly, “Not this time.”

She turned to go, but hesitated.

She quickly bridged the distance between them, stepping on her tip toes and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. She wrapped one arm around his neck and held him tightly.

Daryl stood still. He was shocked. Slowly he brought up an arm and hugged her back, unsure what was happening. His head was spinning.

She let go of him and quickly retreated back toward the prison, “That was for me, not you,” She yelled over her shoulder, but he noticed a hint of a smile.

He could still feel her lips on his skin, warm and soft, gone in an instant. Right on the corner of his mouth. What was that? If he wasn’t so surprised he could have turned his head, and then who knows? It was too ambiguous, and made him feel anxious. She had walked away suddenly should he follow? And she said it was for her, what did that mean?

Maybe he should go after her. He had been about to go in anyway and he was going to pass by her room. He knew she would be there but he would act like he didn’t and then she would call him as he passed by. He would come in and talk with her. They spent many nights this way, but right now he wasn’t sure if he could look her in the eye.

That kiss had him feeling confused, but why could nothing be straight forward. Daryl shook his head. Why wasn’t anything clear to him?


End file.
